Fairytale
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: I'd love to hear it so I can tell it to my future children


Title: Fairytale

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Tell us more!" the old Mage chuckled at the children by the Market bounced asking him for more stories, then he sees a certain blonde girl genius in every course of magic in all Empire and of course she too being the Emperor's consort.

"Well, alright, have you heard a story the Lord and his Mage?" he asked and the children he was supposed to teach sat back by the side walk and shook their heads, "Well then let me tell you about the story of the Lord and his Mage then." He chuckled.

"At the land in part of Sievis where it was ruled by an evil Lord, he was not well with his people and asking them with all sorts of unreasonable amount of money to pay him, but the people itself are not well or even having crops to feed their own." He told and the children gasped, "And at that time the Mage was on her way to her own contracted Lord going to Altirk to form contract however she was stopped by the Evil Lord's henchmen and guards, being brave she went down and about to battle the men on her own, however a certain wondering Lord in a white horse, swoon in to her rescue." The girls squealed.

"But the Mage did not need any saving because she can handle it, and declined the Lord, but being regal he did what he was declined and fought off those men single handedly, and then and there the Mage found her ideal Lord just like the first Lord Leon Cornaro." He explained, "And with it she had persuaded, or rather pushed herself to form contract with him after she did not ask for his answer." The girls from the children screeched.

"And together they went to confront the Lord who attacked her, and when the Lord attacked the Mage, the Wondering Lord went on to protect her with his white gauntlet shield. She gave him a thanks and there their story began." He

The old Mage told the Lord and the Mage story not in their struggle to battle the Chaos but rather the growing romance of the protagonists of the story while they are trying to reclaim the good to the world, "Teacher Sartorou, why does the Hero Lord like his Highness the Emperor?" asked by one boy who's eyes are shinning.

"Because it is the story of Emperor Theo and his beloved Mage Lady Siluca." He chuckled and the girls squealed.

Meanwhile, "What can I do for you M'lady?" the leather smith greeted with a smile at the famous Mage-Consort.

"Well… you see… his Highness used to be a wondering Lord and he loves use these." She showed a full and sturdy belt with leather pouches and sheaths at the man, "It looks worn out and some are broken already, his father gave this to him when he was a boy and I know how he treasure it, so I want to have it fixed and for him to keep, he doesn't know I took it since I don't know how on bloody long he will take it here to get it fixed so I took it myself. And can you please put an order for me?" the man chuckled.

"Of course, m'lady."

"I want to have the same made, so he can just keep his father's belt safe and use another when heading out in patrol with his me." The smith's heart melted how the Mage loved her Lord. He nodded and took the belt safely inside his workshop – when suddenly.

"Siluca, I knew it was you." Chuckled by the Emperor, only dressed in his white dress shirt and now instead of his long coat, he is wearing a simple waistcoat that hugs his taller body, by his hip is his sword without his signature gauntlet, he went to give his Consort a brief yet sweet kiss which the guards and his own personal soldiers grinned at the back.

"I… I uh... just…"

She was cut off by the leather smith's wife with a giggle, "She just went to buy a new pouch your Highness." She helped the Mage.

"Yes… a new one…" she tried to lie.

"Oh… then please be careful when going back." He gave her another round of kiss and Siluca blushed pulling down his new straw fedora hat that she got him for his birthday since he always complain about the sunburn over his nose.

"Just please don't get chased out by a bear." Siluca pouted.

"Will do." He chuckled and gave her one last kiss and left with his men.

The older couple at the side mused, "I never knew the rumors of his Highness being lovely-dovely with Lady Siluca is true." And the poor mage blushed.

On her way back to the castle she went to their shared room to change and about to have herself a nice long bath until her dear sister caught her and about to bathe as well, finally taking their soak they were joined by Lady Eudokia, Laura, Helga and Ellet, "Oh my look who's here~" Eudokia teased at Siluca.

They teased her to no end and ended up to a certain topic that made her anxious, "You know his Highness first Emperor is quiet popular with the ladies by now and considering his own achievement defeating a great swordsman like Prince Milza, and over throwing the Rosinis taking the life of both children and father leaving and putting the other member as his aide is quite a big medal don't you think?"

"I know many have been eying him and I trust him." She admitted.

"Speaking of Theo… has he been touching you?" her sister a former Art user now a combat professor kept on eying her breast when Laura suddenly attacked Siluca and cupped it.

"Oh my gosh!" she blared and they teased her again – Siluca on the other hand admitted she sleeps with the Emperor.

Later that evening, Siluca brushing her hair when the said Emperor entered the room after he took his own bath, proceeding to hold her by the waist from behind, he leaned in to leave trails of kisses from her neck down to her shoulder, she leaned to the side to give him more access and gave a small moan, "I knew you took my belt for a fix." He chuckled.

"Of course you would, it's not in its usual place." She awkwardly giggle.

"Thank you." But what he did not know is that she had made another order of belt for him to use as he can preserve the one that he treasures, "Also there was a couple by the gate earlier thanking me." Siluca wondered, "The woman looked so much like you, and she told me, 'thank you for loving Siluca' and it was quite strange." He told, Siluca looked shocked and tears started to fall, Theo pulled her to his lap when they went to their bed.

"You said the woman looked like me?" she asked and he nodded, "Mommy…" she confirmed and her eyes are now in full tears hugging Theo tightly, Theo then kissed her.

"Shall we head out and look for them?" he offered and she nodded.

That evening they had slept embracing each other and fitted perfectly, Theo gave comforting rubs instead of lustful and sweet touches giving their evening activities a rest.

* * *

The next morning they saw the old Mage Sartorus writing something in his office and Theo asked what it was about, "Oh nothing, your Highness, it's just a Fairytale that I hope would be told in the future."

"I'd love to hear it so I can tell it to my future children." Theo mused.

"Well then, I would love to write a book for it for you to read it for them." With that said Theo gave a chuckle and told the old Mage that he and Siluca are out to look for her real parents since one had claimed after thanking the Emperor, "A story that you will tell your children about your achievements and your love for your doon-to-be-wife." He told with a small chuckle.

~END~


End file.
